L'ame brulée
by Miss Cybersparrow 2
Summary: Quand un bateau brule, cela entraîne de lourdes conséquences...à ne lire ke si vous n'avez pas peur de vous embeter...
1. Le feu

**L'AME BRULEE**

_Salut à tous ! Et à Lenao ! J'ai eu l'idée de faire cette fic hier soir... J'y ai pensé toute la nuit, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que ce sera bien !_

_Enfin, bref, c'est juste pour m'amuser que je l'aie écrite ! Soyez sympa, reviewer moi !!_

Chapitre 1 : Le feu

Les marins se battaient avec ferveurs, et ne virent pas deux des ennemis qui entraient dans la cale. Sauf le capitaine, qui les poursuivit. Arrivé en bas, il en tua un, mais l'autre eu le temps d'allumer le feu. Le capitaine enfonça profondément dans le torse du pyromane, et essaya d'éteindre le feu. En vain. La fumée devint épaisse, et il fut contraint de sortir en toussant pour ne pas périr asphyxié. Les hommes virent la fumée qui sortait de la trappe, et le clan adverse retourna sur son bateau et prit la poudre d'escampette. Le propriétaire du bateau resta immobile, l'épée pendante, pendant que tous ses pirates sautaient à l'eau pour rejoindre l'île qui se trouvait par chance, assez proche. Une jeune femme saisit le bras du pirate, et tira énergiquement dessus. L'homme ne bougea pas. La pirate leva les yeux au ciel, et tira de plus belle sur le bras de son capitaine. Le feu monta à ses bottes, et celles-ci commencèrent à grésiller. C'est alors que l'homme sortit de sa léthargie. Ils plongèrent dans la mer et nagèrent le plus vite possible, de sorte qu'ils arrivèrent en deux minutes à l'île. De là, ils regardèrent flamber le bateau...

Le Black Pearl brûlait. Et son capitaine qui avait tout fait pour le retrouver à peine quelques mois plus tôt n'y pouvait rien.

_Voila ! Je vous avais prévenu, c'est nul à faire partout !! Enfin, tant pis, hein !!_


	2. Biiiiiiiipppp

**Chapitre 2 : Seule une personne**

Le Pearl flamba toute la nuit. Et le capitaine Jack Sparrow ne bougea pas. Il s'assit, et regarda son bateau mourir. Il ne but pas, ne mangea pas, ne dormit pas. Le lendemain, il ne réagit pas quand un bateau marchand se dessina à l'horizon, contrairement aux autres marins qui hurlaient et sautaient sur place. Il ne dormit pas non plus sur le bateau sauveur. Quand ils débarquèrent à Tortuga, Anamaria eut une idée. Il fallait lui fallait une présence féminine, au moins pendant cette nuit. Gibbs lui dégota la plus douée de l'île, l plus chère aussi. Mais la pirate était capable de tout pour faire revivre son capitaine Jack Sparrow, le vrai, le saoul, le drôle, le voleur, le malin. Le beau. Elle leur paya une chambre, et s'endormit paisiblement, certaine que le lendemain matin, l'ancien Jack serai de retour. Mais le lendemain matin, il n'y avait aucun changement. La prostituée lui avait même avoué qu'il ne s'était pas déshabiller, il s'était assis sur un coin du lit, et avait attendu, sans dormir, les yeux perdus dans, le vague, et avait refusé toutes approches de sa part. Les paroles de la prostituée avant de partir résonnaient encore aux oreilles d'Anamaria : « il est vraiment désespéré. A mon avis, vous devriez l'achever. Sa lui évitera de souffrir. ». Mais non, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le tuer. Le soir suivant, elle lui choisit le meilleur rhum. Il n'en but qu'une gorgée. Au bout d'une semaine de tentatives vaine, aucun pirate de l'équipage n'avait encore l'espoir que leur capitaine se rétablisse. Cependant, la seconde se réveilla en pleine nuit. Elle allait faire une dernière tentative. Si elle ne marchait pas, elle le livrerai au anglais, comme tous les pirates désespéré. Elle emprunta une barque, et vogua vers Port Royal...

_Les chapitres sont pas très long, je le reconnais, mais bon... reviews, please !!_


	3. Biip

**Chapitre 3 : Bippppppppp ! Interdiction de lire le titre du chapitre !!!**

William et Elizabeth Turner, gouverneurs de Port Royal, s'ennuyaient à mourir. Cela faisait déjà longtemps qu'ils avaient instauré toutes les lois possible et inimaginables, contre l'avis du peuple. Mais l'île était maintenant en paix. Ils disputaient leur dixième partie de cartes quand ils entendirent des éclats de voix au portail de leur demeure.

- Mais je Veux voir Will et Elizabeth !!

- Comment osez vous les appeler par leurs prénoms ? Comme si vous étiez leur amie ! Vous n'êtes qu'une pirate ! Une pute ! D'ailleurs, j'ai envie de toi !

Le garde lui palpa la poitrine, et ne réussis qu'a récolter un coup de poing dans le nez, et le genou de la jeune femme à l'entre jambe.

- Encore une remarque de se genre, et je te les explose !cracha t-elle en sortant son arme

- Anamaria !la héla une voix familière.

Elle aperçut alors Will et Elizabeth.

- Anamaria ! Quelle joie de vous revoir ! s'écria la jeune femme. Mais, mais où est Jack ?

En voyant le visage grave de la jeune femme, ils s'échangèrent un regard inquiet.

- Allez préparer vos affaires, je vous expliquerai en chemin.

Une semaine plus tard, ils débarquèrent à Tortuga. Anamaria les conduisit à un hôtel dans une ruelle salle. Elle frappa trois fois à une porte qui s'ouvrit immédiatement. Ils avancèrent dans un couloir où somnolaient cinq pirates à la mine défaite. Ils débouchèrent ensuite dans une petite chambre meublée uniquement de quelques chaises et d'une couchette. Un homme était étendu dessus, mais l'obscurité les empêchait de voir son visage. Mais le jeune couple redoutait de savoir qui était l'homme.

- Attendez là quelques secondes, je reviens.

Puis elle se dirigea vers Gibbs, et chuchotèrent entre eux. Elle revint ensuite vers eux en tenant une lampe à la main.

- Tiens ça petit, dit elle avant de se diriger vers la couchette et d'enfourner quelque chose dans la bouche de l'homme étendu.

Celui-ci bougea un peu, puis se leva avec difficulté. La jeune femme revint vers les nouveaux arrivant et leurs fit signe de s'approcher. La lumière de la lampe éclaira le dos de l'homme.

- J... Jack ? murmura Will.

Lhomme pivota lentement. Ils retinrent un cri d'effroi. Leur ami était méconnaissable, fantomatique. Ses joues étaient creuses, il était pale, ses yeux rougis par la fatigue qu'il retenait. Sa chemise, d'habitude ouverte sur un torse musclé, l'était à présent sur un torse décharné. Sa respiration était roque, et il avança à petit pas vers la sortie, s'appuya sur l' encadrure de la porte, et sortit.

- Il est comme ça depuis près d'un mois, marmonna Gibbs. On attends qu'il tombe dans les vapes et on l'aidera à mourir.

- Mais qu'est ce qui est arrivé ?

Le frère de Barbossa nous à attaqué par surprise et ils ont foutu le feu au Pearl. J'lavais bien dit que tuer un pirate près de son trésor, sa porte malheur ! Mais personnes m'a écouté !!

- N'en rajoute pas, imbécile !!s'écria Anamaria. Puis, en se tournant vers Will : T'es notre dernier espoir, son dernier espoir.

- Je vais lui parler.

Le trio sortit. Ils allèrent sur une côte escarpée. Sparrow était là, debout, chancelant. Il s'assit. Les deux femmes s'arrêtèrent, laissant Will continuer tout seul.

- Vous l'aimez, hein ? demanda Elizabeth.

- Non, c'est faux.

- Si c'est vrai, il n'y a qu'à voir les regards que vous lui lancez. Ne niez pas.

- A vrai dire, j'ignore se qu'est l'amour. J'ai toujours v écu sans, je vivrai donc sans. Point.

- Peut-être. Mais vous ne connaissiez pas l'amour avant. Vous verrez, vous ne pourrez plus vous en passer. C'est comme le rhum. Une fois qu'on y a goûté, c'est fini, il ne faut plus espérer vivre sans (violons).

- Tu as raison. Mais Jack est condamné.

- Pas encore.

D'ailleurs, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elles entendirent un sanglot. Elles tournèrent la tête, et virent le célèbre capitaine Jack Sparrow pleurer, comme un enfant.

- C'est bien, Jack. Aller, libère toi. Pleure. Parle moi. Pourquoi étais tu si attaché au Pearl ?

- Il... appartenait à...à mon père...quand il est mort... je n'avais que cinq ans ...alors il a demandé à Bill... de...d'être le capitaine en attendant que...je ...que je...grandisse...

- Mon père ?

- Oui... il m'a élevé...puis, il a rencontré ta mère...et je suis devenu le...capitaine.

Il sécha ses larmes. Il allait déjà mieux, sa lui faisait du bien de parler.

- Ensuite, j'ai été capturé par la Compagnie des Indes. Bill a tous laissé tombé pour venir me cherché. J'ai repris le Pearl, jusqu'à la mutinerie. Où il est mort pour moi.

Il se tut. Ce fut Will qui rompit le silence.

- C'est pour ça que tu vas te reprendre en main. Pour pas que mon père soi mort pour rien. Qu'il soi heureux.

Jack hocha la tête. Ils se relevèrent. Les deux femmes accoururent.

- Il est guéri !annonça Will.

Au même moment, Jack porta la main à son front, chancela, et s'effondra.

Et voilà ! C'est presque finit, encore un chapitre, et voila !!


	4. Fin

**Chapitre 4 : Fin**

Jack resta inerte pendant une semaine. Ils l'emmenèrent à Port Royal où il fut soigné, et où il recommença à vivre. Sa « rééducation » dura presque un an. Il était de nouveau souple, drôle, musclé, bronzé, Sparrow, quoi. Un jour, Will l'emmena au port. Et lui présenta un gigantesque bateau noir. Construit à l'identique de Pearl.

Voiçi ton nouveau bateau : le Black Bird !

Mer merci !

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en rajouter plus, car Anamaria lui sauta au cou, et l'embrassa.

Eh ben ! Vous vous êtes donné le mot !s'exclama t'il un peu mal à l'aise.

Oui ! D'autant plus, que tu n'a plus devant toi des gouverneurs, mais des pirates ! Nous avons donné le soin à Norrington d'être le gouverneur, à condition de ne pas changer nos lois.

Le soir même, le Bird prit la mer avec à son bord deux nouveaux membres de l'équipage, et un capitaine en bonne santé...

_Voilà, c'est fini ! C'était LE truc nul à chier ! Mais bon, comme je parle dans le vide, puisque plus personne ne lit ma fic, je ne vais pas en rajouter !!!_

_, ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire jusqu'à la fin !!_


End file.
